


[Podfic] You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Lyowyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes you get what you need. Severus is suffering the after effects of the cruciatus. He finds comfort in an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Always Get What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671539) by [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn). 



[You Can't Always Get What You Want- streaming](https://soundcloud.com/user-79655626/you-cant-always-get-what-you-want/s-fvsps)

[ You Can't Always Get What You Want- mp3 download](https://www.mediafire.com/?9qm21h97wuhvz9g)


End file.
